Classic
by WhoGivesaFck
Summary: Post He's Slippin’ ‘Em Bread...Dig? NEW SUM! With misunderstandings and jealous acts it seems Rory and Logan will never come to their senses. ROGAN.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Huntzberger, along with his two best friends; Colin McCrea and Phineas 'Finn' Rothschild were sitting at their usual table at the pub located conveniently next to the Yale campus in New Haven. They sat drinking to the end of final for the Fall Semester. Everyone at the pub were students blowing off steam, everyone was in high spirits except one.

Logan, usually the life of the party beside Finn, sat quietly at the table drinking Scotch. He spoke only when spoken to directly but his answers were harsh and monosyllabic. He had been acting strange like this for the past month but his friends couldn't figure out why.

"You know whom I miss?" a drunken Finn asked, his words were slurred slightly. "Reporter Girl."

Logan said nothing but instead downed his full glass of Scotch as though it were Tequila.

"Me too," Colin agreed. "I haven't seen Rory since we helped her move out of her grandparents' house."

"Rory moved?" Logan asked stupidly.

His friends noticed several things wrong with this question. The first and most obvious was that Logan never called Rory 'Rory.' He always called her 'Ace.' The second was that he didn't know.

"Right before Thanks Giving," Colin said slowly. "Don't you talk to your girlfriend?"

Logan's eyes hardened. He reached for his glass of Scotch only to find it empty. He then proceeded to catch the eye of the waitress and motioned for her to bring him tow more drinks.

"Logan?" Colin asked cautiously. "What happened?"

Finn braced himself, preparing for the worst.

"We broke up." Logan tried unsuccessfully to shrug it off as no big deal.

"No!" Finn cried dramatically. "No mate! Why? When?"

The cute blonde waitress brought Logan his two drinks, winked at him then walked away swaying her hips. Before Rory Logan would have had this waitress screaming for more before midnight. Now, though, Logan didn't even acknowledge her existence unless of course you count him downing the two full glasses of Scotch she brought him in ten seconds flat acknowledging her.

"So, I guess this explains why Rory stopped returning my phone calls," Colin said thoughtfully. "What happened?" he asked again.

"I don't know. Wait – you call her?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Huntz, Rory is my friend."

"Mine too!" Finn stated triumphantly raising a hand in the air. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with that beautiful blue eyed brunette? Too bad she isn't a red head."

Logan glared at Finn. It had never bothered him before Rory, when Finn complimented or flirted with the girls he was dating. With Rory it was different.

"Don't look at me like that, mate!" Finn exclaimed noticing the death glare that was being sent by his best friend.

"You're both taking her side! I can't believe this! Years of friendship and this is what I get in return? I'm leaving!" he stood up stumbling slightly.

He weaved his way through the throng of people until he made it outside. As he walked aimlessly away, he looked back and glared angrily at the brick building as though it were the cause of all his problems.

* * *

"You all packed Rory?" Christopher Hayden asked his daughter.

Rory looked up from her suitcase to her dad, "Just about yeah."

"You can stay in Boston longer you know. I love having you here. Gigi loves it too." Chris hinted conspicuously.

"I've been here for three weeks!" Rory laughed. "Dad, you know that tomorrow afternoon is the Stars Hollow Winter Festival! Mom and I never miss it!"

Chris laughed. "I should have known never to try to change a Gilmore Girl's mind."

"Never!" Rory said zipping up her suitcase. "Okay, I'm done!"

"I'm going to miss you kid," Chris said pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you too Dad."

"Before you go, I have something for you," he pulled a small wrapped package from his pocket and handed it to her.

She took it curiously. "What's the occasion?"

"Just wanted to get you something," he answered shrugging.

Rory quickly unwrapped the red and green Christmas paper until she came to a small rectangular velvet box. She furrowed her eyebrows as she opened it. "Keys? Keys are good. What are they for?"

"Don't get angry Rory, but I may have bought you a townhouse in New Haven," he said slowly as though he were afraid Rory would lash out on him.

"A house?"

"Just, you know, for while your at Yale. You'll need somewhere to stay right? So I figured I could give you somewhere you could live," he said in the same slow and calm voice. "You can get a roommate if you want. Your friend what's her name – a city or something – London?"

"Paris?" Rory asked. Chris nodded. "Paris is living with her boyfriend."

"Then find another roommate. Just please accept the gift." Chris pleaded.

"Okay. Thank you Dad!" Rory said giving her father a brief hug. "I don't have enough furniture to fill a house!"

"That is what this is for." He took out his wallet and handed her one of his credit cards. "I got this for you. It is to cover all household expenses, furniture and coffee included."

"Dad this is too much." Rory said sitting down on the bed.

"Just for while you are at Yale or longer. Whatever you want," Chris said quickly.

"Thanks Dad."

Chris smiled. "Good. Now, you better get going. Lorelai will kill me if I keep you here too long."

Rory smiled and made her way down to her car after saying goodbye to Gigi and her father several times.

Almost three hours later Rory was pulling into the driveway of her mother's home. Finally feeling content. She had hated the four months she had spent at her grandparents' house while she was fighting with her mom. She quickly got out of the car and ran into the house.

"Mommy!"

"Daughter!" Lorelai cried running into the room and hugging Rory tightly. "You going to tell me why you left for three weeks right after our reconciliation, now?"

Rory had never told her mother why she had went to Boston just that she wanted to spend time with her dad. Lorelai didn't buy it. Rory wasn't a very good liar.

"Logan and I broke up."

"What?" Lorelai asked doing a double take. "When?"

"Well apparently that night Jess came to visit me," Rory said at her mother's confused face Rory went on to explain the fight and then the phone call from Logan's sister, Honor.

"You know I never took him for a coward!" Rory exclaimed after her story. "He didn't even have the galls to tell me!"

"Oh, Hun!" Lorelai said. "Let's get you some ice cream. Time to wallow which you really suck at you know that right, kid?"

Rory gave her mom a watery smile and shook her head but followed her into the kitchen all the same.

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is the new story! I probably won't be updating this story or my other story often if at all until Christmas break. Exams are coming up and I have to get my act together and start studying! Can you hear my excitment! 


	2. Chapter 2

Classic

Chapter 2

"God, I love the snow!" Lorelai exclaimed suddenly as she packed more snow on the snowman she and Rory were building.

"I do too," Rory said wistfully. "I can't believe I missed our annual midnight walk on the first snow!"

"That would be because you were gallivanting around Boston with Christopher!" Lorelai replied in a joking manner. She was actually very happy Rory had decided to let her father into her life and vice-versa. It was apparent Christopher had no intention of running this time. He had finally grown up, at least the girls hoped he did.

Rory laughed. "Sorry?"

"Nah! Don't be," Lorelai said stepping back from the snowman and admiring their handiwork, "just as long as I can decorate your new house I'll be happy! I was thinking all of the furniture should be mismatched."

"Oh!" Rory exclaimed excitedly. "Coffee house theme! I love it!"

"Good! So, the snowman?" Lorelai asked glancing at Rory with a raised eyebrow.

Rory scrunched up her nose as she surveyed the snowman. "Coffee?"

"Yeah," Lorelai said wrapping her arm around Rory and beginning to walk towards Luke's Diner.

In their wake, Rory and Lorelai left a distorted snowman in the middle of the town square surrounded by a sea of townspeople building and dressing their own, slightly better looking, snowmen. The Snowman-Building Contest had always been the girls' favourite contest in the annual Stars Hollow Winter Festival, even though they always lost. For some reason their snowman who they always tried to make look like Cher never actually did, but they both loved it.

-

Rory began pulling on her long winter coat after drinking several cups of Luke's coffee with Lorelai. "Hey hun?" Lorelai said, pausing mid-reach for her own coat. "I'm going to stay here for a while longer."

Rory nodded before she noticed her mom's attention was solely on the man in flannel behind the counter taking a man's order – Rory's soon to be stepfather. Rory loved Luke; he was the next best thing to having her real father in her life. She finished buttoning her coat and left the diner deciding to take the long way home which was actually only and minute and a half longer than her usual route but she needed to think – something she had been avoiding since she woke up this morning, after spending all night wallowing with her mom and chasing away all thoughts of Logan while consuming illegal amounts of sugar.

_I knew he wasn't ready for a real relationship, _Rory told herself. _What was I thinking, pushing him into that? What kind of boyfriend runs away telling everyone they broke up after one measly fight? A bad one. Why did I have to be so attracted to him? Why did I have to be the girl who thought she could change him? Oh God! I have never felt more humiliated in my life! I have always let men control my life – men and my grandmother. I let everyone at Chilton tell me what to do; the headmaster, the teachers, the students. I'm not going to do this anymore I don't need people controlling my life. It's over. I'm not going to let a guy tell me how to feel. No, I won't. I don't need Logan!_ She ignored the sharp pain that went through her heart at the thought of no Logan in her life. _Men suck._

Rory was snapped out of her mental rambling when she heard the raised voices of two men.

"I tell you, we should have turned at the rooster!" an Australian accented voice yelled.

"No!" another voice screamed. "It was go straight at the rooster!"

Rory frowned. _What are they doing here? Probably here to rub in face that I lost and that the line to Logan Huntzberger was once again open and twelve miles long._ Rory wasn't stupid enough to believe that Finn and Colin actually liked her. She was too different from them. She was quiet and studious unlike them who were dramatica and outgoing. She turned the corner and saw Finn leaning against the front of a black SUV rubbing his eyes tiredly and Colin looking at what appeared to be a hand held GPS.

"Why don't these streets have any signs?" Colin asked exasperated. He threw the useless GPS into the car.

"Lets just ask someone," Finn said glancing around.

"Fine," Colin relented reluctantly. He happened to be one of those men who didn't like asking for directions. Go figure.

Finn, spotting Rory walking down the street, said, "Oh, Rory! Should we have turned at the rooster?"

Rory sighed and stopped walking. "Depends."

"Oh what?" Finn asked confused.

"On where you were going."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rory spotted Colin shaking his head and smiling.

"Well, love, since you asked, we are going to your house!" Finn announced enthusiastically as though he had never heard of anything so fun.

"Well then you should have gone straight at Monty," Rory said bitterly and resumed her walking.

"Monty?" Finn asked himself confused.

"Rory?" Colin called. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"But if your house is that way why would we go straight at the rooster if it is in the opposite direction?" Finn asked with a confused expression on his face.

"So you wouldn't end up at my house."

"Aha!" Finn cried triumphantly. "I was right then!"

"Congratulations Finn," Rory said sarcastically turning around. "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"Logan just told us," Colin said as though that explained everything.

"Ah, so you've come to rub it in my face?" she accused jabbing a finger in Colin's chest. "Well, don't! Okay, I've learned my lesson; Logan Huntzberger is not a one-woman man! I get it!"

"Rory!" Colin exclaimed grabbing Rory's flailing arms and pinning them to her side. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just saying that I get it. I get that I wasn't good enough for him, for his family or his friends. I'm just not good enough!"

Colin shook his head. "Rory, no…"

"Love," Finn said softly. "Do you know how many times Colin and I called you in the past few weeks wondering where you are and why you weren't returning our calls? Its because, I don't know, maybe we care."

"No," Rory declared solemnly. "You cared when I was Logan's girlfriend out of obligation. For Christ's sake Finn you couldn't remember my name even after you knew me for over a month!"

He at least had the decency to blush something Rory wasn't aware he was capable of. "Sorry love. In my defence though, I usually met you when I was drunk or hung over. I'm usually not at my best at those times."

"Oh well, if that was the case it changes everything." Her voice was dripping with disdain.

"Come on Rory, we're friends," Colin said. "Aren't we?"

Rory turned towards Colin. "What about Logan?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Rory, Logan is our best friend always will be but he is at the moment being a huge asshole and idiot." Colin said. "Just because he had a momentary lapse in sanity and broke up with you doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Does it?"

"He didn't."

"What?"

"He never actually broke up with me," Rory explained. "In fact, all I got was a phone cal from Honor."

"What?" This time it was Finn speaking.

"Okay I knew he didn't do girlfriends and I was his first one but I thought he would at least know how to break up with one, you know?" Rory babbled.

"What an ass!" Finn cried severely. Colin nodded his agreement.

"So, we are friends?" Rory asked quietly.

Colin laughed. "Of course Reporter Girl. We missed you these past few weeks, where have you been?"

"Well, I went to Boston to visit my dad."

"Sounds fun?" Colin asked more than said.

Rory smiled. "It was. I rarely ever get to see him or Gigi."

"What's a Gigi?" Finn stage whispered to Colin.

"My sister, Finn."

"Oh. Sorry, love."

"So do you two want to come over?"

"That's where we were headed."

"Okay. Go get you car and I'll meet you there," she turned and started to walk before she turned back. "You were supposed to turn left at Monty." Then continued her way home.

"Monty?" Colin called to her retreating back.

"The rooster, Colin!" She called not turning around.

"It has a name?"

"Yes!"

Two minutes later Rory walked up the steps to the house only to see Colin and Finn waiting against the front door for her.

"Why you didn't come in the car with us I'll never know," Colin said curiously.

Rory opened the front door and walked into the house kicking off her shoes and shedding her coat on her way to the couch which she flopped down on.

"Rory love, are you okay?" Finn asked flopping down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Yeah. Hey, I have great news! Well to me its great top you it may be not so great but you never know you may actually like the news I don't really know–"

"Rory!" Colin said loudly as he took a seat in the armchair across from them. "What is the news?"

"Oh, uh, I'm going back to Yale," Rory announced shyly.

"Are you really?" Finn asked excitedly; he jumped up pulling Rory up at the same time and beginning to jump up and down like a child on Christmas.

"Yes!" Rory said laughing. "Oh! Well my dad bought me a townhouse in New Haven that is like ten minutes away on foot from Yale and I need a new roommate, I don't _need_ a roommate but I want one so if you know anyone who need one could you let me know?"

"Well, love, you know I actually need a new roommate. My old one moved off campus to be with his fiancée." Finn looked at her expectantly, his eyes were pleading with her.

"Really?" Rory asked eagerly. "Oh but I don't want to live with a _boy_!"

"Rory!" Finn said putting on the 'puppy dog face'. "Do you want me to have no where to live and end up on the streets?"

Colin and Rory glanced at each other with raised eyebrows then both looked back at Finn.

"Slight exaggeration," Finn explained impatiently with a wave of his hand.

"Rules."

"Of course, love," Finn said cringing slightly. "Lets have them."

"There will be no bringing in random girls home for one night stands. That will be done at the girls' dorm or a motel – it what they were invented for – and you will go to class when you have class."

"Wow, strict."

"There were two rules, Finn," Colin said shaking his head.

"Two too many!"

"Take it or leave it Finn," Rory said impatiently.

"I think this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship, Louis. Or at least roommateship." Finn said smiling a crooked smile.

"Should I be sacred?" Rory asked Colin with a worried expression on her face.

Colin nodded, "very."

"He's heard of _Casablanca_ at least that has to be a good sign." Rory said smiling. "My mom said never live with a man who has never seen a classic."

"Wise words," Finn said solemnly.

-

Rory was laughing so hard. She hadn't laughed like this in a long time, probably since the day Mitchum Huntxberger, Logan's father, told her she wasn't good enough to become a journalist and then not even hours later got arrested for stealing a yacht before dropping out of Yale. It was a true laugh not one of the fake one most of the rich socialite wives mastered. It was real.

Later that night, after Finn and Colin left – not before promising to come back after Christmas to help Rory move – Rory found herself wondering what Logan was up to.

_Probably shaking up with one of his whore, _she thought to herself. _I wouldn't expect anything less. It's not like I care anyway. If I don't care than why does it hurt so much?_

With those thoughts Rory crawled into her bed. As she lay there, she thought of all the things Logan as doing to other girls, and a single tear ran down her cheek others quickly followed.

-

Rory's assumptions weren't that far from the truth. Logan was at the pub sitting at the bar alone since his two best friends seemed to be MIA. He was drinking scotch and thinking…about her. About her beautiful blue eyes that the last time her saw them were full of disappointment and anger at him; about her soft hair that he wont be able to fun his hands through again; about her smile that was always capable of bringing a similar one to his own face; about her in general.

_Stop!_ He internally yelled at himself. _She was just a girl! I can't let her get to me!_

Angry with himself Logan quickly scanned the room until he found what he was looking for: an easy lay. She was a tall leggy blonde with green eyes and drunk. He plastered a confident smirk on his face and sauntered over to the girl.

He couldn't help but think _the mighty hunter has cornered his prey._


	3. Chapter 3

Classic

Chapter 3

Parties had never been a place where Rory Gilmore felt completely at ease but here she was at some club Colin had rented out to celebrate the start of a new semester. She was out of her element as she sat at the bar drinking a grey goose martini and watching in disgust the party goers drink an unorthodox amount of alcohol then rub up against each other fuelled by tequila and hormones. Jingling her foot to the beat of the fast paced techno song that was blaring out of the speakers set up all around the club, she wondered how Finn and Colin had managed to get her to agree to come.

Rory had been sitting on the floor in the study of her new townhouse shifting through a bunch of books from her class reading list that she had recently purchased when Finn and Colin had walked in wearing identical mischievous grins.

"No." That had been her immediate reply before either of the two men had even uttered a word.

"The least you can do is hear us out before shutting the idea down," Colin had told her as he took a seat next to her.

Rory had known better than to think that if she'd ignore them they'd just go away. If anything ignoring them would only give them the incentive to try harder to get her undivided attention.

"Two minutes. Then I have to get back to my reading."

Finn had grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Well love, my mate Colin over there is throwing a little soirée Friday night."

"We just celebrated new years a week ago what could you possibly be celebrating now?"

"We are celebrating many things, Gilmore!" Colin had announced in disbelief as though she should have known that.

"Like what? The fact that it's Friday?" Rory had asked sarcastically.

"We did that once!" Finn had said exasperatedly.

"No," Colin had said defensively and ignoring Finn. "We will be celebrating the start of a new semester and your return to Yale! Oh, and of course we will be commemorating that you and Finn finally finished moving in and the fact that he is now your responsibility and not ours! If those aren't grounds for celebrating I don't know what is!"

"I'm still not going. I have so much reading and catching up to do!" Rory had said before she grabbed her book list to see which book needed to be read first. After consulting the list she picked up the book in question and started to open it to the correct page.

"Oh no!" Finn had cried grabbing the book out of her hands. "No, Rory love, we love you, we do, that is why we will be doing this for your own good." With that said he and Colin had collected all her books.

"What! No! Finn, Colin, I need my books! I missed an entire semester and now I need to catch up and be prepared for this one! Now give me my books!"

'Finn, go hide these," Colin had instructed his Australian counterpart before he turned back to Rory. "You will get your books back after you come to the party. I promise."

"Colin," Rory had said trying to remain calm. "Give me my books back."

"Love," Finn had said as he walked back into the room, "you need to relax school hasn't even started and you are already stressing!"

"After you come on Friday you'll get your precious books back unscathed," Colin had assured her.

"Exactly! On our gentlemen's honour!" Finn had declared before he and Colin had turned on heel.

"But you're not gentlemen! Finn!" She called after their retreating backs but to no avail.

Rory snapped out of her reverie when a body slid into the stool next to hers. She looked up to see Seth Stone, the guy who had set up the LDB scaffold event.

"Hey Rory," he said smiling at her. "I haven't seen you around in a while. Hey, where is Logan?"

Rory shrugged. "We broke up a while ago." She didn't elaborate. She didn't need to nor did she want to. She still wasn't over him and didn't like to talk about him but Rory should have known going to a party with al the LDB members it would be inevitable. This was one of her main concerns for avoiding parties with Finn and Colin: Logan. With him being their best friends it would be anticipated that they would cross paths. She had already seen him several times that night. Rory had been right in her assumption that Logan would be with one of his many as she saw him with a blonde girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I really thought you two were good for each other but then again it is also a blessing." He had to yell even though he wasn't but two feet away from her.

Rory cocked her head to the side, "how so?"

"Well," he said reaching out with his hand to trace patterns on to her arm. "It gives the rest of us a chance. Lots of guys in this room have been waiting for the moment that Logan would screw up."

Rory's lips formed a small 'o' at this revelation before her face turned into that of a frown. "Why? I'm nothing special."

"That is where you are mistaken Miss Gilmore, you are special," Seth whispered into her ear as he moved closer to her.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

"You are. I have met many girls and none of them are anything like you."

_You met me, what a grand total of two times,_ Rory said inwardly. _Oh yeah, it was love at first sight._

"Oh."

"Yeah. Here let me buy you another drink." He signalled to the bartender to bring her another martini.

Rory suddenly wished that the bartender would turn into Marty; he would save her from having to talk to Seth. Or at the very least cause a huge commotion that Rory would be able to slip away unnoticed. With Rory's luck though, it was unfortunately not Marty who was the bartender.

"Thanks," Rory told him as she received her drink and took a sip. She noticed right away that her martini was no longer a grey goose but an apple martini. Seth hadn't even gotten her drink right.

"Would you like to dance?" Seth asked her grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the dance floor full of drunken college kids without even waiting for her answer.

He pulled her body flush against his and started moving to the beat of the music, which happened to be pretty much him grinding his pelvis into hers as she tried to push him off her. Once he got the idea that she did not like how he was dancing with her he smiled sheepishly and muttered a small apology. They started to dance this time a bit further apart – though he still had his arms wrapped around her – still in tune to the music. Rory was still really uncomfortable and shot inconspicuous glances around the room hoping to find either Finn or Colin but to no reward.

Even without being able to smell the alcohol on his breath she knew he was drunk. He stumbled slightly and his words sometimes slurred. After a few minutes of dancing conservatively Seth took it upon himself to bring her back up against his chest and continue his grinding and touching as the song turned from up beat techno to Lil Jon and the Eastside Boys' latest rap song. His hands that had started at her waist slowly made their way north up her stomach until just below her breasts. Rory grabbed his hands and lowered them back to her waist. Seth getting the wrong message continued the descent south and grabbed her ass.

"Seth stop!" Rory said as she tried to pull away but he his grip tightened.

"No," he slurred; he used one hand to trace what he must of thought were soothing circles on her back. In reality they made her want to puke but he apparently wasn't getting the message.

She somehow managed to place her hands on his chest and shove him backwards. Due to his intake of alcohol and the level of intoxication he must of reached his descent backwards was much more dramatic than it would have been had he been sober. She didn't wait to see how he was she turned around and headed straight for Finn.

"I'm going home-"

CRASH!

She turned around just in time to see Logan deliver a well-placed punch to Seth's nose. She was able to, even from her distance, hear the sickening crack after the blow and she saw the blood begin to pour out of Seth's once perfectly straight nose. The table in which they crashed into was now missing a leg and the chairs that had once surrounded it were now overturned and in the middle of the dance floor.

"I'm leaving!" Rory cried lifting her hands in the air in surrender.

Finn nodded and Rory left without another word to anyone but she did she Finn walk over to Logan and Seth with an angry expression on his face.

-

"Logan! Get off him, mate!" Finn had screamed as tried to pry the inebriated Logan off a bloody Seth.

With the help of Colin and Robert, Finn was able to get Logan away from the crowd and out of the club.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Finn demanded as he shoved Logan down on a bench.

"He-he-he he was touching her!" Logan exclaimed jumping off the bench and pointing an accusing finger at the club. "His hands were all over her!"

"Logan! She's not yours anymore," Colin said quietly. "You can't do that."

"But-but how- he had his- they were all-he can't do that!" he stuttered uncontrollably in his anger.

"Your right Logan, he had no right to touch her like that if she didn't want to be touched but you had no right to do what you do to him," Colin always the more rational one said.

Logan shot him a death glare before turning around to go back into the club. He didn't stop until he reached the bar and order a bottle of scotch.

-

It was three in the morning and Rory still hadn't fallen asleep. She had heard Finn come home earlier than she had expected, only an hour after she got back actually but she pretended to be asleep when he came to check up on her. It wasn't because of Seth that Rory was having trouble falling asleep. That prize went to none other than Logan Elias Huntzberger. Why is it that even though he didn't want to be her boyfriend he still acted like a jackass when she was with other guys. It was almost the same thing at Finn's birthday party she had attended with Robert when they were only 'casually dating'. What did he think if he can't be with her, no one could? _Well, I'll show him!_

But then the tears came. _Just when I though I would be able to get over him easily he goes and screws things up again!_

She angrily wiped her tears and went down the stairs; she might as well find her books that Finn had hidden and get some reading down. The only placed Rory could think of that the book could be was Finn's room – okay so that was the only place she hadn't checked yet.

She quietly crept into his room on the floor under hers and began her search starting with his closet. She rummaged through the already messy closet and came up empty handed.

"Rory?" Finn asked groggily from his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my books. If you tell me where they are you can go back to sleep," she said sheepishly he hand went straight to the back of her neck and a blush rose in her cheeks at getting caught.

"Rory, stop. Come here," Finn said gently as he caught a glance of Rory's tear stained face.

Rory approached the bed and sat down next to Finn.

"Are you okay? Love?" he asked sincerely.

Rory went to say that she was 'fine' but instead a sob escaped her. She felt Finn's arms wrap around her and pull her down on the bed. It didn't feel like how Seth had roughly grabbed her but it didn't feel like when Logan used to Grab her and hold her in her sleep either. It was nice though.

"Rory, I'm going to tell you the same thing my mom used to tell my sisters 'you've been hurt so you just cry,'" he told her softly rubbing her back waiting for her sobs to subside.

"Thank you Finn," Rory whispered before the Sandman claimed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Classic

Chapter 4

Logan woke up the next morning confused and hung over. His head was pounding as though a sledgehammer had been bashed multiple times over it. He also noted that most of his muscles were tense and sore; his knuckles were scraped and raw but from what, he couldn't remember.

Its weird, Logan hadn't woken up from a night of partying without a trace of remembrance since, well, since before Rory.

Rory. The name itself had become taboo with him. He didn't like it when Finn or Colin talked about her so he told them to stop. They obliged. Yet now without getting even a morsel of information he was beginning to crave it. It was a craving that wouldn't go away. He hated the feeling.

Logan groaned and rolled over curling himself into a ball clutching at his stomach. Though, this seemed like a good idea in theory putting it to practice was a whole other story. Logan barely made it to the bathroom before he started retching.

"I am _never_ drinking again," Logan muttered under his breath as he wiped at his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

An amused voice answered him. "Sure Huntz. You keep telling yourself that."

"Shut up Colin!" Logan growled before his glare turned into a wince. Screaming first thing in the morning after a night of drinking was not number one on the 'best things to do' list.

Colin merely grinned. "There's Advil on the coffee table."

Logan waved his hand to say that he heard him. "Thanks," he muttered picking up the tiny pill container.

"Hey Colin, uh, what happened last night?" Logan asked trying to sound casual. He swallowed the pills followed by a swig of water.

Colin looked over to his sharply. "You don't remember?"

Logan shook his head. "No."

"Shit," he muttered quietly. "Uh, I'm going to get Finn over here. I'll be … I'll be back."

"Wait, I'll just come with you," Logan said reaching for his coat that was thrown haphazardly on an armchair. He was already dressed from the night before and he could always change at Finn's.

"No!" Colin said quickly. "I mean, no. I'll go get him. It'll be easier this way."

"How will it be easier?" Logan asked smiling a confused smile. "Finn will be dead to the world for at least another hour. Plus he's probably more hung over than I am. It's Finn." He added as an explanation.

Colin looked nervous. Colin never looked nervous. He was always so well put together. The only time Logan had ever seen Colin anywhere near nervous was during his initiation to the Life and Death Brigade.

"Okay. Fine. Have it your way," Logan said sitting down on the couch and turning on the television. "I'll wait."

"Good!" Colin said his voice was higher pitched than usual. Something was up, that much Logan was able to tell. "I'll just … go I'll just go!" With those words still ringing in Logan's ears Colin turned around and left the room.

Now, Logan wasn't Mitchum – the newspaper mogul – Huntzberger's son for no reason. He was also majoring in Journalism. He knew the ropes. Grabbing his leather coat and keys he followed Colin out of the building.

He followed as Colin practically ran to his car. He followed his best friend in his own car wondering why they even needed to be in a car when Finn lived in the dormitory next door to theirs.

The car ride was short, only about five minutes. He stopped his car in front of a three-story townhouse. He let out a short whistle. The house was beautiful. _Who the hell lives here? No one we know._

He got out of his car and made his way up the stair of the townhouse. He grinned as he reached the slightly ajar door.

-

Colin practically flew out of his car as he reached the house. He opened the door with his key and slipped inside. He didn't bother taking off his coat or his shoes; he didn't even bother announcing his presence as he continued his way into the house. He went straight to the stairs up to the second floor where Finn's bedroom was.

There lying in the bed was two very asleep people; two very asleep and cozy people who should not have been in the same bed.

"What the FUCK?" he yelled.

-

As soon as Colin yelled, Logan all but ran in the direction of his voice. He ran up the flight of stairs and to the open door that all he could see was Colin's back that was tensed up in his anger.

"Colin?" he said approaching him slowly. "What's happen –"

On the bed was a sight he will never forget. It was now permanently embedded in his memory. Right there in front of him was his best friend and his ex girlfriend. The sheets were tangled, their hair was tousled and their clothes were completely dishevelled.

All eyes turned toward him but he didn't say anything. He just stood their gaping. Rory's face was completely pale, Colin's was flushed with anger and Finn's mouth was moving but there was no sound coming out.

"What the Hell?" Logan whispered taking a step backwards. "What the Hell?" he repeated.

"It's not what it looks like!" Finn spluttered out, his eyes went wide with fright.

Rory nodded beside Finn. She wasn't looking at him though she was looking at Colin as though she had to convince him and not Logan. _Does she not care anymore?_

"It's not what it looks like?" Logan said giving a dark chuckle. "You're in bed with my ex girlfriend. How is this not what it looks like?"

"Its not – we didn't – we – uh – I," Finn said stuttering. He didn't know what to say. This had never happened before and it really wasn't what it looked like.

"What is this place anyway?" Logan asked harshly. "How long have you two been meeting up here and having your way with each other."

He saw Rory flinch. _Good,_ he thought, _she deserves it._

Logan turned to Finn. "How long were you playing house with my girlfriend. Was it the entire time I was with her? Or is this a new development?"

Finn opened his mouth to answer but Logan interrupted him.

"You know what? You can have her. I can't believe my parents were actually right about her, you know?" he said bitterly. He looked at Rory. "They said you were nothing but a slut, a gold digger, a whore. Like mother like daughter, right? So tell me how long were you cheating on me?"

"She didn't – she hasn't – she never –" Finn blurted, faltering once again.

"Shut up!" Logan screamed. "You don't exist to me anymore. Neither of you do! Were through Finn! You betrayed me! You're nothing! Nothing! You're insignificant. We through. Done. Finished. I don't want to see either of you again."

No one stopped him as he stormed out of the house.

-

As he sat in his car in an empty parking lot, he let the tears he had been keeping in fall. He didn't understand. How could she do that to him? Why? How long? Why? So many questions and they were all left unanswered.

In a moment of blind anger he punched his steering wheel.

"How could she?" he whispered before he broke down; the tears coming in tenfold.

-

A/N: So what did you think?


	5. Chapter 5

Classic

Chapter 5

A lump had formed in the back of Rory's throat and tears formed in her eyes as she stared at the empty doorway where Logan had stood only moments before. She didn't understand and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. It really hurt to think that Logan thought so low of her.

Tearing her gaze away from the door she turned to the man who was on the bed next to her. Finn was glaring at Colin who now stood right next to him glaring right back. They seemed to be in an unofficial staring contest.

"Uh, guys?" Rory said quietly, so quietly she wasn't sure if they would hear her.

"Not now, Love," Finn, replied through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving those of his best friend.

Rory nodded mutely, although she knew it was futile since neither of the two men were looking at her to see.

Colin began speaking, slowly and calmly, his lips were barely moving as he displayed a great amount of restraint. "What exactly did you think you were doing?"

Rory watched, fascinated, as Finn explained in the same unnatural voice as Colin. "I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was comfort a friend who was in need, _mate._"

Colin snorted, finally breaking eye contact. "I'm sure you did a wonderful job of _comforting_ her, Finn."

Rory saw a flash of what looked like annoyance cross Finn's handsome face. He gave his friend a dark smile. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Oh, really?" The sarcasm was evident in his voice.

"Yes, you see," Finn, explained. "My _friend,_ Rory over here had a bad night, what with Stone trying to feel her up and attacking him. She needed a friend. I was here."

A look of utter confusion crossed Colin's face. "So, you had sex with her? How does that make sense?"

Rory noticed Finn get even more annoyed and angered at his best friend so before Finn could retort she began speaking, "Colin, in case you haven't noticed, Finn and I are completely dressed. In our own clothes, too."

Colin looked at her as though seeing her for the first time. His eyes immediately softened as he took in her distressed state. He saw the tears in her yes and the paleness of her complexion. His eyes quickly scanned her body and then Finn's to check their attire.

"I held her while she cried, mate. That's all, I swear. Blimey, when did life get so complicated?"

"I'm sorry," Colin said quietly.

"Its fine, Colin," Rory said reassuringly. She paused, then, "why are you here?"

"Huh?" Colin said stupidly. "Oh, uh, we had a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Rory asked slipping out of bed.

"Uh-"

"Was it that you couldn't find any clean socks?" Finn asked innocently. "I always have that problem. Very unfortunate."

"Finn," Rory reprimanded.

"What? It _is _a problem!" Finn cried throwing his arms in the air after he too had gotten out of bed.

Rory rolled her eyes and started towards the door. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, you see," Colin, said following her down to the kitchen, "Logan doesn't remember what happened last night."

"How is that a problem?" Rory asked as she flicked the coffee machine on. "I mean isn't it better that he doesn't remember? I mean he made a fool out of himself."

"Usually, yes, but under these conditions, no." Finn had joined them in the kitchen.

"That doesn't make any sense," Rory stated.

"Sure it does, Love."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How?" Rory challenged.

Instead of Finn answering Colin did. "Logan hasn't drunk that badly in one night in a long time; a very long time. He used to drink like that to forget things on purpose, usually something to do with Mitchum and when the occasion called for it, his mother."

Rory poured three cups of the now ready coffee and distributed it. "What changed?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You were there for him to talk to," Colin explained to her. "You cared."

"And you two didn't?" Rory shot back. "Didn't you care?"

"Of course we did, Rory!" Finn cried, outraged that she thought that.

"Rory, yes we were there but its not the same," Colin said. He rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"How is it not the same?"

"For starters, Finn and I used to do the same when our parents got to be too much to handle."

"We don't have good relationships with our parental units, like you do, Love," Finn said. "I wish I did but I don't."

Rory shifted uncomfortably. She had always felt sorry for them; none of their parents were actual parents. All they cared about was social status and heirs never just the well being of their offspring.

"So," Rory said changing the subject. "Why don't you just tell Logan what happened yesterday?"

"I was going to do that," Colin admitted, "but I needed Finn."

"For moral support?" Rory asked amused.

"Funny," Finn said rolling his green eyes.

"To fill in some of the blanks," Colin said also rolling his eyes at the brunette girl.

"Well," Rory said, "what are you waiting for?"

"Do you see Logan here, Love?" Finn asked harmlessly.

Rory smirked and replied, talking slowly as though to a child, "No, but Finn there is this new invention I don't know if you've heard of it, its called a telephone."

"One problem, Rory Love," Finn said suddenly sad. "Logan isn't speaking to me at the moment."

"Oh, right." Rory was quiet for a moment then clapped her hands together. "Well you're going to have to make him listen to you."

-

At the pub a few hours later sat Logan nursing his troubles with a glass of scotch. A drink he seemed to be favouring lately. He signalled to the bartender to bring him another glass even before he finished the one in front of him.

His mind was in turmoil. He couldn't get the picture of Rory, his Rory, his Ace and his best friend, ex best friend. He could imagine what had gone on during the night. There were probably limbs everywhere, sweat, panting, more naked limbs, their hands and mouths touching every single inch of each other's body. It made him sick.

_Damn Finn! _Logan thought, _he knows how much Rory means to me, how much I care and he's off playing house with her. That fucking bastard!_

He heard someone slip into the chair across from him. There were only three people who would dare to disturb him while he was in this mood: Colin, Finn and Rory.

"Logan, mate, we need to talk," Finn said softly as not to startle him.

"I have nothing to say to you, Finn."

"Okay, you're entitled but I have several things to say to you."

"I don't want to hear it," Logan said standing up.

Finn grabbed Logan's arm as he walked past his chair and pulled him back to his own seat. "That's too bad. Now, you are going to sit there and listen. Okay?"

Logan didn't say anything. He had his unwavering gaze fixed solely on the table in front of him but he was listening with every fibre of his being even though he was trying to seem like he didn't want to.

"Good," Finn said. "Firstly, I have a distraught girl at home because of you."

"Home!" Logan cried, outraged. "That is not your home and not your girl!"

"She's not yours either. Anyway, Rory needed a roommate Huntz, so did i."

"She seems to have gotten more than a roommate," Logan muttered darkly.

"What is your problem mate?" Finn asked incredulously.

"You're my problem!"

"For Christ's sake Logan I am not with Rory Gilmore!" Finn cried exasperated.

"Then why the hell were you two sharing a bed; a bed in a house you claim is yours?" Logan demanded forcefully.

"Because … well," Finn said uncomfortably as his eyes scanned the room. Colin was supposed to be here for this part.

"Oh, 'because … well,'" Logan said imitating his friend's accent. "What a good explanation."

"She was crying all night, Logan. And it was all your fucking fault!" Finn screamed causing half the pub to turn their way.

"How is it my fault? I didn't do anything to her."

"You mean besides breaking her heart. Oh wait, that wasn't you, you made Honor do that for you!"

Logan leaned back in his chair defeated and drained. Yet he couldn't stop a small ray of happiness enter his heart. Rory and Finn hadn't slept together. He almost had to stop a smile from gracing his face but Finn was on a roll with reminding him how much he had screwed up in the past.

"Then yesterday at the party you flaunted your blonde whore around so every guy knew you and Rory were no more. The poor girl got hit on left and right by drunken college boys. And then you have the balls to beat the shit out of Seth for dancing with her. You have a lot of nerve, Huntzberger."

Finn got up calmly and made his way out of the pub leaving Logan alone at his table.

-

Walking down the street Finn ran into Colin who was on his way to the pub.

"You told him didn't you?" Colin asked though he already knew the answer.

"I more of screamed it at him, actually."

"I'll go do some damage control," Colin sighed.

"Where the hell were you? You were supposed to be there to stop me from yelling!" Finn cried.

"I was with Steph," Colin mumbled.

"I'm sorry you were off getting laid while I was dealing with the blond idiot over there!" Finn all but yelled.

Colin smirked.

-

Rory sat at home watching CNN while avoiding thinking about the whole Logan blowing up at her issue. Deep down she knew he hadn't meant those things but it still hurt to think about.

She reached over to the coffee table and picked up the phone. She dialled her mom's home number.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

Rory not recognizing the man cautiously asked for her mother.

"Fruit of my loins!" her mother's voice cried dramatically.

"Mom, who answered the phone?" she asked genuinely curious.

"Luke, Duh!"

"Oh, right."

It struck her as odd that soon Luke would be living at home with her mother. Rory knew that they were getting married but she had never actually pictured them actually living in the same house. The only other person Rory could picture living with her mom besides herself was her dad, Christopher.

"So what are you up to, kid?"

"Nothing really. I'm watching CNN," Rory said bracing herself.

"Its Saturday night and your … watching the news?" her mom asked incredulously. "Hun, I know you're hurting but you need to get out and live a little."

"I went out yesterday," Rory protested.

"Where?" it was painfully obvious that her mother didn't believe her.

"At a club Colin rented out. He through a big bask about starting school."

"Wasn't Log–"

"Don't say it."

"–Man there?" her mom finished.

"Smooth."

"Thank you, so … was he?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes."

"Did you talk to him?" her mom asked cautiously and curiously.

"No," Rory said. "He was on a date."

"Oh Ror, I'm sorry."

"I'll be fine," she assured her mom. "I don't want to talk about it though."

"Fair enough."

"Do you think its weird that I only watch CNN because I think Anderson Cooper is dead sexy and not for the world news."

"Not at all," her mom laughed. "That's why I watch it."


	6. Chapter 6

Classic

Chapter 6

Rory was walking across the Yale grounds with her book bag slung across her torso; she held a large Styrofoam cup full of coffee on her way to the library. She had her nose buried deep in a thick textbook causing fellow Yalies to jump out of her way as she passed.

She knew she could have stayed home to study but Finn had Colin over and they were watching a _Remington Steele_ Marathon on television. On any other day Rory would have stayed and watched except today and the last few weeks she has been swamped. She was trying to do too much and she knew it. She was attempting to not only write for the Yale Daily News but also the Stamford Eagle Gazette plus her school work that she was working double time on. It was starting to wear her out.

Despite knowing the way to the library, her haven, like the back of her hand, Rory, unfortunately, did not possess the ability of x-ray vision to see through her textbook. She knew where every bench, pole and garbage can was but she did not know where random and unsuspecting college students stop to tie their shoelaces.

Rory gave a small yelp as she stumbled over a crouched figure. Her coffee cup and book flew out of her hands as she braced herself for her fall. Her gloved hands landed directly on the snow-covered walkway holding her body up in an upside down v-like position. Her feet were firmly planted on the ground behind the figure.

"Ow, fuck," the figure, said in a distinctly male voice.

Rory stood up straight using the man's back for leverage. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" She attempted to help him up but he brushed her off.

"You should watch where you are going," he said irritably. He stood up and started to wipe the snow off his jeans.

"I'm really sorry!" Rory repeated apologetically. "I really should have been watching where I was going! I'm sorry."

He stopped wiping his pants and turned towards her. "Its alright."

He was taller than her, well into six feet; he had hazel brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. Even through his open jacket Rory could tell he was fit. His shoulders were broad. He looked familiar, like she had met him before. He reminded her of Jess, her ex boyfriend, from his Metallica t-shirt to his beat up combat boots to his 'devil may care' stance he seemed to have adopted. Maybe that was what made her think she knew him from somewhere.

"I'm still really sorry, really," she said again. Rory bent down and picked up her now wet textbook. She sighed as her eye caught sight of the coffee stained snow.

"Its not a problem," he assured her. He paused as though in hesitation. "Your name is Rory, right?"

Taken aback, Rory could only nod.

"I'm Sean Mathers," he told her holding out his hand and shaking her smaller one.

Rory smiled. "Its nice to meet you," she said politely.

"You too," he said laughing softly. "But you know we have met before. You probably don't remember; it was very brief."

Rory furrowed her brow trying to remember. "I'm really sorry but I can't recall. You seem familiar but I'm drawing a blank. I feel terrible. I'm sorry."

"Hey, no worries," he told her, shrugging his shoulders. "We met at that _Alumni_ party your grandparents threw last year."

Rory suppressed a groan. "I've tried to block most of that night out," she admitted sheepishly.

He laughed. "Understandable."

It explained why she hadn't recognized him. Had he been anywhere near a society party he would not have been dressed like he was. He would have been moulded into the perfect society child dressed immaculately in an expensive designer suit and equally priced shoes.

"Well," Rory started, "I've got to get to the library. I need to finish catching up on my reading," she gestured to the book in her hand. "It was nice meeting you … again."

"You too, Rory," he smiled, flashing his pearly whites.

Rory started to walk away when she heard him speak again. "I'll see you around, Rory."

She could help but smile as she nodded her head.

Hours later when Rory exited the library she expected to need to shield her eyes from the sun reflecting on the white snow except the sun was no longer shining. Instead of the sun looking down and warming her, the moon was in its place. Even with knowing how unsafe New Haven is at night, especially for a woman, Rory decided to walk home.

She had rarely ever walked back alone. She usually had Colin or Finn with her and last year it had always been Logan who would walk her back to her dorm room. Suddenly everything was completely different. The trees were casting strange and eerie shadows on the ground and the wind rustled the branches. Every time a car door would slam in the distance she would jump or whenever one of the tree branches rustled too close by she would dart her eyes all over the place. Even the distant bark of a dog, made shivers run up and down her back. Pulling her winter coat closer, Rory sped up her walking.

Suddenly, Rory was pulled against a hard chest and her mouth was covered with a gloved hand. Her yes widened as realization struck. She was being attacked! She tried to suck in a breath but no air was able to reach her lungs. For a fraction of a second Rory tried not to panic but as she felt the need to breathe she started struggling.

Rory had never felt so much fear in her life. Her heart was beating fast and hard; it felt like it was stuck in her throat not allowing her to scream. It was a ridiculous feeling, as she knew it was a hand that was impeding her.

She raised her hands to the man's, for it was definitely a man, and attempted to move them away from her face. It was futile; he was too strong. Tears sprung to her eyes as she continued to kick and struggle against her captor.

Feeling light headed, even though it had only been seconds since her mouth was covered, Rory's brain finally reminded her to breathe from her nose. As soon as she inhaled her body relaxed.

* * *

A/N: I know its short and I'm almost positive that this is a cliffhanger. So I though it was best to end it here. Hope you liked it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Classic

Chapter 7

Logan didn't know what he was doing. He was standing outside _the _townhouse, just staring up at it. It was intimidating despite its size, which was nothing in comparison to the Huntzberger Mansion. Its intimidation probably had something to do with who the owner was.

Her had seen her leave earlier. He honestly wasn't sure how long he had been in front of the house, all he knew was when she had left the house he had still been sitting in his car and now he was standing up against it. He had resisted the urge to jump out of his car and talk to her. Deep down he knew he had not come to the house to speak with her, no matter how much he wanted to. He was here to get his best friend back. Girls came and went but best friends were supposed to last forever. Then again, he had thought he and Rory were going to last forever—not that he would ever admit that out loud.

There was no alarm in thinking Rory would return to the house soon. When she had left earlier, Logan had noted she had her books with her. He presumed she was on her way to the library like she used to do every Saturday she wasn't with her mom in Stars Hollow. He knew she would be gone all day. He wasn't worried.

He took a few cautious steps away from his car and towards the front door. He wasn't even sure Finn would want to talk with him, not with the way things had gone the last time. He took a few more steps; determined steps this time. He needed his crazy Australian friend back. They had been through too much not to get through this too. They all, him, Colin and Finn had been kicked out of private school after private school for many stupid stunts that none would have pulled without the others. Logan remembered the first time any of them had drunk. They had broken into Logan's father's liquor cabinet. They had spent the night joking and laughing. They next morning he remembered a lot of vomiting, only Finn didn't. He had always been able to hold his booze.

With renewed passion, Logan took the remaining steps to the front door and rang the bell. They few short moments he had to wait felt anything but. They ranked as one of the longest he had to wait. Second only to the moments he had to wait for Rory to answer her door on their first date. He had been nervous then too.

Finally the door opened to reveal a laughing Finn. His mirth stopped and he visibly tensed when he saw Logan.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked. He didn't sound angry or confused like Logan thought he would. He sounded guarded like he would if he were talking to his father. Logan fought hard not to flinch.

"Can I come in?" Logan asked instead of answering the question. He thought it would be best if he was on the other side of the door before he began.

Finn stepped aside and Logan stepped through. He took a moment to look around at his surroundings even though he knew Finn was standing against the door waiting for him to speak.

Logan noticed right away that the house was decorated for comfort and warmth and not to impress. None of the kitchen chairs matched and instead of stiff family portraits adorning the walls there were photos of friends and family, everyone was smiling happily.

His eyes landed on the large living room. Colin was sitting on one of the mismatched comfy looking couches. He stood up suddenly and grabbed his coat. "I'm just going to leave now," he said.

"What? Why?" Finn demanded to know.

Colin sighed as he pulled on his coat. "You two need to work this out."

Logan was barely able to process what he said before Colin had opened the door and left leaving the two friends, one the outs, alone.

Neither of the two men seemed to know what to say. Logan had his hand in his pocket playing with a forgotten penny.

Finn cleared his throat causing Logan to look in his direction. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Colin's right, Finn, as odd as that sounds to admit. We need to talk."

Finn nodded. "I know," he shrugged. "I just didn't expect you for another week."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, me too." He motioned around the room, "nice place."

"I like it. Rory and Lorelai decorated it to look like their place of worship," Finn explained as he threw himself on a couch.

Logan smiled at that. The house did look like a cozy coffee house. It even smelled like it. The air was full of the smell of fresh ground coffee beans.

"You know, this is the first place that has ever actually felt like home. Is that weird?"

Logan shook his head. "Considering how we grew up? No." Logan sank on the couch beside his friend.

They were both silent for a moment. The only sound was coming from the television where a rerun of an old series was playing.

"I—" Logan said.

Finn sat up eagerly. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry!" he said loudly as he stood up. He spread his arms wide to emphasize his point. "I—I over reacted. Happy, now?"

Finn grinned triumphantly before he frowned. "No."

"What? Why not?"

"I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to."

Logan knew Finn was right. As hard as it was to admit, he had screwed up. He had royally screwed up and he knew that a sorry was just not going to cut it this time. He knew he had to apologize to her. Ever since her return to Yale he had been avoiding any place where he knew she would go; the library, the Yale Daily News, any and all coffee carts.

"I know," he said quietly.

They lapsed into a silence.

"I didn't mean what I said to her, you know," he admitted in the same quiet and defeated voice.

Finn nodded. "I know. You know, she tries to pretend what you said had no effect on her. But I know it did."

That made Logan feel even worse, if that was possible. He hadn't meant for those things to slip from his mouth. It had been an accident. He was angry, upset. He slumped lower on the couch.

"Mate, uh," Finn said uncertainly. "Why—why did…"

"Why, what? Why did I get so mad? I don't know maybe because you were in the same bed as my ex girlfriend all dishevelled and—and in the same bed!"

"No," Finn said shaking his head. "Why did you and Rory break up? I mean, honestly, you will never do better than Rory, you know that right."

Anger suddenly swelled in Logan's heart as he thought back to that night. It was almost funny, how so rapidly he no longer felt and remorse for the way he had treated Rory almost a week ago. She had deserved the words he had said.

Finn must have noticed Logan's eyes darken and his body tense. "Mate?" he asked. "What happened?"

"She doesn't deserve an apology! I didn't do anything wrong. I was right," Logan replied, yelling. "I was," he said softer.

Taken aback, Finn was speechless. He opened his mouth several times but no words were able to escape him. He had never heard Logan speak so vehemently against anyone, except perhaps his father but that was another story.

Logan stood up and grabbed his coat as he strode purposely to the door. The house disgusted him once again. He couldn't believe he was even standing in it.

"Logan?" Finn called after him.

He stopped at the door, his hand on the knob.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember that weekend I had to go to Kansas?" Logan asked he was still facing the door with his hand gripping the metal of the knob tightly. His knuckles were turning white.

"Yeah."

"Well, it seems Rory made a date that night. A date with someone who wasn't me." He turned the knob and stepped out of the house.

-

Finn couldn't believe what he had just heard. There was no way that what Logan said was true. It couldn't. He wouldn't believe that sweet innocent Reporter Girl Rory would do something like that. He picked up the phone and dialled Rory's cell phone number and placed the phone to his ear. When the phone connected, instead of ringing it went straight to her voice mail.

"Love, its Finn. I need you to call me as soon as you get this." He hung up and threw the phone onto the couch.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down at the table. He took a sip and shook his head. It had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

When he finished his beer he walked back over to the couch and picked up the phone. This time he dialled a different number.

"McCrae," Colin said in way of answering.

"What do you know about Rory and Logan's break up?"

"Finn?" Colin asked confused. "_What does he want?"_ Finn heard Stephanie say in the background. He had obviously interrupted something, not that he cared.

"What do you know about it?" he asked again.

"Where is this coming from?" Colin asked. "Wait, did Logan say something when you talked to him?"

"No, Colin," Finn replied sarcastically. "I'm clairvoyant and can read people's minds."

"Oh really? Read mine next," Colin answered deadpanned. "What did he say?"

"He said that Rory cheated on him."

Colin laughed. "Good one." When Finn didn't say anything he asked uncertainly, "you're not kidding?"

"Its what he said."

"Rory wouldn't cheat." _"Who would even think that?"_ Stephanie said, obviously listening to the conversation.

"But what if—"

"Rory wouldn't cheat," Colin repeated sternly leaving no room for argument. "Is she back yet?"

"No."

"Look, I'm on my way, just don't do anything stupid."

"Like what?" Finn asked insulted.

"Like cornering Rory."

-

When Colin got off the phone with Finn he rolled off his bed and pulled on his clothes. Behind him he heard Stephanie doing the same.

"Are you coming with?" Colin asked turning to the blonde haired green-eyed girl.

"Obviously," she said rolling her eyes. "You think I'm going to let you two handle this? I know you and Finn both love Rory and only mean well but you have no tact. Plus do you really think she's going to want to talk about her break up with two boys? Two boys who are best friends with her ex? I don't think so."

"And you think she'll tell you?"

"Yes."

"How do you figure?"

Stephanie smirked. "We're friends."

"She friends with me and Finn, too."

She laughed. "Yes but girls tell each other things. Plus Rory and I have been meaning to get together to discuss this situation."

He pulled on his coat and helped Stephanie into hers. "Why haven't you _discussed_ it yet?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "_because_ Rory has been trying to catch up on her work. We were planning a coffee date tomorrow."

Colin shook his head and pulled Steph to him as they stepped out into the cold night.

* * *

A/N: How many people are pissed off that you haven't found out what happened to Rory yet? Don't worry, its coming, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Classic

Chapter 8

Rory relaxed immediately as she recognized the scent that filled her nostrils. Almost as soon as she relaxed she tensed back up again. Turning around she smacked Colin across the back of his head.

He snickered.

"That wasn't funny!"

"You should have seen your face," Steph said from behind the laughing Colin. She imitated Rory's frightened expression before she joined Colin in a  
fit of laughter.

"Hardy, har, har," Rory said dryly.

"Aw, come on Rory, it was funny," Colin said.

Rory shook her head. "You scared me, Colin, it wasn't funny. I really thought someone was attacking me."

"Ok, I'm sorry. It'll never happen again."

Rory smirked, "it better not."

"Anyway," Stephanie said, draping her arm across Rory's shoulders. "We'll walk you home."

"Why, so Colin can have more opportunities to give me a heart attack?"

Steph didn't laugh neither did Colin. "Not exactly, Ror."

"Is everything okay?" Rory inquired, concern evident in her voice.

Colin and Stephanie exchanged a look.

"What?" demanded Rory. "Tell me!"

"Well," Steph began. She looked to Colin.

"Logan paid a visit to Finn today."

"Is Finn okay?"

"I guess that depends on your definition of okay," Stephanie muttered.

"He is all in one piece if that is what you're asking," Colin supplied.

"What happened then?" Rory asked confused.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Steph asked cautiously.

"The bad."

"Let's start with the good, shall we?" At Rory's concurrence Steph continued, "Logan and Finn made up. They are on the mends."

"Well that is good, I suppose," Rory said. "What is the bad news?"

"They got to talking about yours and Logan's break-up," Colin said slowly. "Before I continue is there anything you want to tell us about that?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you cheated on Logan," Colin replied.

Rory's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"

-

The door slammed shut as Rory entered the townhouse. She was seeing red. She was shaking from suppressed anger as she strode into her house looking from her roommate. She found him sitting at the kitchen table, a beer in his hand. A frown marred his handsome face.

"Finn," Rory said sweetly. "What is this I hear about me being a lying, cheating whore?"

Finn flinched. In that instant he knew he was wrong to have thought it.

The front door opened and closed signalling Steph and Colin's arrival.

The kitchen was full of tension. Rory was staring expectantly at Finn while Finn was staring determinedly at the tabletop apparently enthralled.

"Well?"

Finn mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

Finn took a deep breath before starting again. "Logan said he caught you going on a date with a guy who wasn't him."

Rory laughed. "Logan came with me."

"What?"

"On that so called date. Logan came with me when he 'caught' us." At their confused faces Rory expanded. "Jess, my 'date' dropped by completely unexpected to tell me some good news. He had written a book. I was proud of him so we decided to go out to celebrate and catch up. It wasn't a date. It was two old friends getting together."

"So why did Logan say you cheated?" Finn shot back.

"Honestly, I don't know why." Rory said truthfully. " Logan showed up as we were leaving. I invited him to come along with us. He did. He spent the whole night ridiculing him. We got into a huge fight that night. Right there at the pub too. Logan started screaming at me for no reason. I did nothing wrong. A friend of mine wrote a book and we wanted to celebrate. If that makes me a cheater then anytime Logan spent alone with Stephanie or Rosemary or even Juliet would make him a cheater as well if we go by that definition of 'cheater.'"

"Did you two date?"

"What?" Rory asked.

Finn repeated his question.

"In high school for a few month, yes we did date."

"Does Logan know that?"

"Yes, I told him. I never hid the fact that Jess was my ex boyfriend. Operative word here being 'ex.'"

"But-"

"Look, Finn, had Logan not come back, I would have told him that Jess came. I wouldn't have lied. What Jess and I were going to do was not a crime. We were going out for burgers. Not exactly the most romantic setting, is it?"

Finn nodded. "Okay."

-

She stood before a door, a plain wood door of a dorm room. A door she had walked through before countless times.

She was tired. Tired from the restless night she had spent the night before. Tired of fighting with him, just plain tired. If he wanted her out of his life he would have it that way but now more than ever she need to know why. Especially after the confrontation she had had with Finn.

Her hand raised and rapped several times on the door. She waited until it opened. When it did she felt her heart break into even smaller pieces than it already was. Standing before with a blonde wrapped around his neck was Logan.

-

_Another chapter! Boy, am I proud of myself. How long has it been? A month? _

_So this chapter is slightly on the short side, I realize but I think I ended it at a good place. _

_Now, we all know by now that I never revise my work because I am just too lazy so once again I apologize for the terrible grammar I seem to possess. _

_One last thing yesterday was my last official day of high school. Can you hear the angels singing? The downside is I now have a month of exams to get through. I promise I will try to get more chapters out on all my stories but I have no guarantee that anything will come out until July. Yes I know July is a long time from now but I also have Prom at the end of the month and after Prom I will be spending a weekend with all my friends up north. _

_During the summer I promise to at least finish one whole story maybe two is I have the time. _

_Thank you for your patience._

_By the way, I really loathe this chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

Classic

Chapter 9

Even before he fully left is state of slumber Logan knew what horrors awaited him. He could feel the presence of a second body on his bed. He let out a small groan, the throbbing in his head felt uncomfortably familiar and unwelcome.

Although he knew of the second person he noticeably tensed when he felt a pair of lips kiss his bare chest. "Morning, baby," a female voice cooed.

Somewhere deep in the dark recesses of his mind there was a small lit torch. The flame was small but it hadn't yet burnt out, there was still hope. Hope that one day, if he hadn't already fucked it all up, that one Rory Gilmore would greet him with a kiss when he woke. With his current track record he felt he would be blessed if she even looked in his general direction.

He missed her. He needed her. But he knew he didn't deserve her. Logan knew he wasn't anywhere near good enough a man, strong enough a man for Rory. He was weak.

He had spent the months since November playing the 'blame game.' He blamed everything that went wrong in his life, his own mistakes and misfortunes on the one girl who always made everything okay again.

No, he didn't deserve her, not at all.

He let out a defeated sigh.

"You alright?" The girl had already left the bed in search of her clothes.

"Fine," he replied gruffly.

She was nothing like Rory, Logan could already tell. She was Rory's complete opposite just like every girl he had bedded since her. He had stayed away from all brunettes and anyone with blue eyes. He didn't want to be reminded of her. Yet he found, every girl he spoke to, was unconsciously compared to Rory, his Ace. They, his conquests, were meant to solely be distractions, not very good distractions but distractions nonetheless.

He pulled himself out of bed, dressing himself in boxers and his shirt from the day before, with the intent to get to his common room and find the largest aspirin he could. He made it as far as a few steps out of his door before the girl stopped him.

The girl grabbed his arm and pulled herself close to him kissing his neck. He was able to smell the foul stench of stale alcohol on her breath as she whispered seductively in her ear, "where are you going so fast, baby? We have no where to be."

"Get off me," he all but growled out. He grabbed her arms and pushed her away from him.

She gave a small laugh. "That wasn't what you were saying last night."

Logan looked at her incredulously. "Last night," he said slowly, "I was drunk off my ass. I don't even remember anything." Again, he added silently. Something that seemed to be coming a routine for him now.

Instead his statement turning her off him it seemed to renew a sort of want within her. "Let me," she said launching herself back into his arms, "remind you, then." Her lips were placed back onto his neck.

Growling in frustration, Logan began walking towards the door of his dorm with the objective of throwing her out. Not grasping what Logan was up to the girl's ministration began to get more passionate. "You can call me, Ace again."

He froze halfway to reaching for the doorknob. He had done what?

The girl brought her lips down upon his but he didn't respond or even react. He had called her Ace. She wasn't Ace or even an Ace like his Ace was. She was intriguing, curious, adamant, or ambitious. She didn't bit her lip when she was deep in concentrations. She didn't remember full conversations or even have enough to say to have one. She didn't inhale coffee like it was her lifeline. She didn't taste like it either.

Three short knocks came at the door successfully bringing him out of his shock. He pulled his lips away from hers and opened the door ready to throw the blonde out.

He stopped dead in his tracks. There standing before him was a vision. Rory Gilmore stood there a determined expression on her face that slipped slightly when the door opened.

"Excuse me," the blonde around his neck said glaring at Rory. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Rory said giving the girl a pleasant smile. Logan could tell it was forced though. "I just need to tell Logan something."

"Oh," the girl said. "Well, go on."

"I was thinking in private but…" Rory muttered under her breath but Logan still heard. "Logan, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for the misunderstandings that went on between us and that I get that you're angry with me but I would appreciate it if you stopped attacking me for things I didn't do." She looked at him for a moment before shaking her head, in what Logan classed as disappointment, and striding down the corridor away from.

Logan's eyes were still wide with shock. Ace had been there, right in front of him, not two feet away. She had been there.

He couldn't breathe.

"Was that _Ace_?" the girl asked with distain.

Logan grabbed her arms again and all but threw her away from him. "Get out," he snarled.

"Pretty girl," she commented. "Pity."

"Get out!" he roared. "OUT!"

She smirked in satisfaction and strolled out of the doorway.

"Argh!" Logan yelled in aggravation before he slammed the door shut with a 'BANG!'

Fuck. He needed a drink.

-

Logan was on his third glass of scotch when Colin entered the dormitory.

"Whoa, buddy," Colin, said snatching his glass from his hand. "A little too early for that."

"No!" Logan said attempting, in vain, to retrieve the glass from his friend.

Logan watched helplessly as Colin emptied the glass. He knew it was too early to be drinking, he wasn't Finn and it wasn't even nine yet. Rory's visit had completely thrown him off. He felt his heart shatter again. She didn't, want anything to do with him. He was to leave her alone. He knew though that that was something he wouldn't do – couldn't do – he couldn't give her up for good. Then there was that disappointment. At him? The situation? Herself? He wasn't sure. He couldn't be sure unless he found out himself. Which he would, right? He saw a flash of her blue eyes flooding with disappointment, disappointment that he had most likely caused. To leave her alone or not?

Colin slumped onto the couch next to Logan. "So," he asked conversationally. "What happened this time?"

"What makes you think something happened?" Logan asked defensively. Maybe he just felt for a drink.

"Logan, please," Colin said dismissively. "Its barely nine in the morning, your eyes are blood shot and you were wearing those clothes yesterday."

Logan sighed. His best friends really did know him well. "Rory stopped by this morning."

Colin sat up straight. "She did?" he sounded surprised buy the news.

"She wants me to stay out of her life."

Colin shook his head in disbelief. "Rory loves you."

Logan shook his head. "Not anymore. She hates me and I don't blame her one bit!"

"No," Colin said vehemently. "Rory loves you."

Logan shook his head. "I fucked up one too many times, Col."

Fervently Logan wiped a stray tear that made its way down his cheek. Rory hated him.

"Since Finn's phone call yesterday," Colin said. "I've been trying to figure out what exactly happened between you and Rory. Finn called in a frenzy demanding to know whether I thought Rory would ever cheat on you. I told him no. But when I got off the phone I tried to think of a scenario in which Rory Gilmore would cheat on you and you know what?" he didn't wait for Logan to answer. "I couldn't come up with one. Rory would never cheat on you. Ever. I don't know how you got it into your head that she had or she would but you're wrong. That's not Rory."

"So," Colin continued. "I want you to tell me what really happened, Logan. I've heard Rory's side but now I want yours."

"I'm an idiot."

Colin laughed. "That I had already gathered, thanks."

"Well?" Colin asked after a moment of silence. "Lets hear it."

"I'm going to London."

"Now?"

Logan shook his head. "June."

"I don't understand."

"Daddy dearest has decided I will do a year in London working at one of the papers there," Logan expanded. "A year."

"It's only a year Logan then you'll be back. Its not the end of the world," Colin reassured him "But what does that have to do with Rory?"

Logan sighed. "I had just found out from Mitchum that I would be leaving that day. On the way home actually. I was upset and I wanted my girlfriend but I see her leaving with some guy I don't know at night! I jumped to the wrong conclusions. I know. And when I found out he was her ex-boyfriend I freaked. What did he have that I didn't?" He paused. "I didn't mean to take it out on her but I did. I ended up yelling and screaming at her!"

"I was driving to see her and I kept thinking a year away from her. How was I supposed to handle that? I was barely able to handle the weekend I was away from her for business or the summer I spent with you and Finn in Europe. And I was—am supposed to handle a year with out her. Then I see her sneaking off with some guy. I figured she was handling out little separation very well. I don't know. I – I just don't know."

"Rory loves you."

-

When Rory left Logan's dormitory she went straight to the coffee cart by the library where Stephanie was waiting for her, coffees in hand.

"Here," Steph said handing her a cup.

"Thanks," Rory said quietly. "Um… I just came from Logan's."

Steph looked over at her. "What?"

"Yeah." Rory said. "I went there and apologized and told him to stop spreading those stories."

"Oh," Steph said. "Wait, you _apologized? _Why?"

Rory shrugged. She wasn't exactly sure why she had done that. She had been thrown when the door opened revealing the free porno she hadn't ordered. She spluttered out a few things then hurried away. It wasn't supposed to go that way. It wasn't supposed to go that way at all.

"Ror, what's wrong?"

"He's moved on hasn't he?" she said softly not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer or not.

Stephanie looked startled. "He was with somebody?"

Rory nodded. "A blonde."

"Oh Rory, I'm sorry," she said.

"Yeah," Rory said. "You know, how is it that he can be doing those things but he gets angry if I dance with a guy or sleep fully clothed next to Finn? I mean, we're not together. We've broken up. He can do what he wants, okay it hurts that he has moved on but that pain won't last forever. I can do what I want. So then what is the problem?"

"What?"

"There is no reason why I shouldn't move on too, right?" Rory asked her spirits feeling considerably lighter.

Stephanie smiled brightly. "You know, Rory, you're right. If he has already moved on you can too."

Rory smiled happily. "You know what? I will."

"Any prospects?"

Rory smiled. "Actually…"

Stephanie shrieked. "Oh! Who? Do I know him? What does he look like?"

"Three words: Rebel, Rocker boy."

Stephanie gave a sort of whimper. "Yum."

Rory laughed. "Yum indeed."

"Name?"

"Sean Mathers."

Stephanie let out the whimper again. "Good choice."

Rory laughed. "Well, I don't even know if he's interested."

Sure she had thought he had maybe flirted a bit the last time they met but that didn't mean he wanted to date her. Maybe he was just being friendly.

"Rory, honey," Steph said sounding amused. "I can name you about fifteen guys who are very interested in you. All you have to do is pick one."

"But how do you know Sean is even into me?"

"You really have low self-esteem."

Rory shrugged. She knew she didn't have much confidence in her looks even though many people told her she was crazy for even thinking she wasn't pretty. She just didn't see it. In the mirror she saw a bookish loner, not a beautiful goddess. Now she knew people didn't point or throw rocks at her but she still wasn't convinced.

"Hey what is going on with you and Colin?" Rory asked not so subtly changing the subject.

To her surprise Stephanie blushed a bright red. Now she knew her and Colin had a 'friends with benefits' relationship going on but she knew Colin wanted more. Apparently Stephanie did as well.

"Do tell," Rory said smiling.

"Nothing's official or anything but I think we have a date on Saturday," Steph admitted slowly.

"Really?" Rory asked. "That's great!"

"Do you remember your first date?" Steph asked suddenly.

"Yeah. It was with Dean at my house we had a movie night."

"Were you nervous?"

Rory laughed. "Nervous is an understatement."

Rory remembered attempting to pick out an outfit to wear for her pseudo date. It was ridiculous how nervous she was. Her mom had to help her choose what to wear. To Rory all of her clothes had just been clothes then her mom came and turned them into the perfect casual first date outfit. She had been nervous on her first date with Logan as well but it had been a different kind of nervous. She was able to pick out an outfit no problem and thinking up conversation topics was not a problem, talking with Logan had always been natural. She was an excited butterflies in the tummy 'oh, my gosh I can't wait' nervous.

"Are you nervous?" Rory asked.

Stephanie nodded. "And really excited," she admitted. "I haven't felt like that in a long time."

"Butterflies?"

Steph giggled. "Yeah. I mean I go on dates but they're just that dates."

"But with Colin it feels different, right?"

Steph giggled again. "I am such a girl!"

Rory laughed.

"Did you get butterflies with Logan?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. I did."

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?" Rory said absentmindedly.

"Look," Steoh nudged her and nodded in the direction of the library where a boy in combat boots was just leaving.

"Is that…?"

"Yup," Steph smiled. "Go talk to him."

"Now?" Rory asked surprised.

Her friend nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then."

Rory took a deep breath feeling slightly nervous as she approached Sean Mathers.

"Hey," she said when she was close enough.

"Hey," he flashed her a smile. "How you been?"

"I've been alright and you?"

"Just fine." He smiled again. "Now I promised myself the next time I saw you I would buy you a new coffee for the one you spilt all over the place the last time we met but I see you already have one. So I was thinking, how about dinner instead?"

"You read my mind."

"Great," he said. "So I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Perfect."

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Stephanie do a little gig.

-

A/N: You know, I really like this chapter. Yeah!

So I was watching season five of Gilmore girls last week and not only did I think up like twenty stories but I realized I really like the character Robert. I know weird but I'm into the sarcastic types (I do realize most of them are quite sarcastic but Robert's is just funny.)


	10. Chapter 10

Classic

Chapter 10

She felt torn. Torn between old feelings and the excitement for prospective new ones. Part of her wanted to run and hide from what may come. The rest of her wanted to run it in Logan's face. Anything he can do she could do better. And Rory would. She would move on into a new phase; a Loganless phase.

The doorbell rang and she smiled, it was already a quarter past the time Sean was to pick her up. She was surprised he knew the rule. Logan never did. She always had to be ready before the time indicated. She tried to teach him to be late but the latest he had managed was five past.

Below her she heard Finn open the door.

Shit.

She smoothed out her dress and reapplied her lip-gloss before hurrying down to meet her date.

Rory had to smile when she saw him. Sean was dressed in a casual suit with no tie. He looked slightly dishevelled and she found she really liked that look.

"Hey," he said when he spotted her. "You look … perfect."

Rory's grin spread. "Back atcha."

"Uh – Love?"

She had completely forgotten Finn was there. He stood; hand still holding the door open, with a shocked and slightly frightened expression on his face. What did he have to be scared of? She was the one going on a date with a man she barely knew. She was the one walking into the great unknown, alone. And she wasn't scared either, she was eager.

But then it clicked. Finn's fear, it wasn't at Sean himself but what he represented. Not social class, no, Sean's was the same as Finn's. It was about leaving his best friend behind.

"You ready to go, Rory?" Sean asked motion towards the open door.

"Yeah, I just need to grab my coat."

She turned to head to the closet but Finn was already holding her coat out to her. She reached out to take it but Finn moved closer to her. "You sure about this?" he asked her cautiously.

She smiled as his concern. "Positive."

She slipped into her coat and let Sean lead her away from the house with his hand on the small of her back towards his sports car and a night of surprises.

-

Logan had been deeply immersed in 'To Kill a Mockingbird' when Finn scrambled into the common room, a frantic look in his eyes. Logan watched over the brim of his book as Finn made a beeline for Colin who was sprawled on the couch watching the Disney Channel. Finn leaned down and whispered something in Colin's ear successfully peaking both Colin and Logan's interest, even more so when Colin and Finn tried to look at him inconspicuously.

"You tell him," Finn hissed.

"What! No way!" Colin hissed back. "Its your news, you have to tell him."

"But – but I don't want to die!" Finn whispered harshly.

"Oh," Colin said sarcastically, "and I do?"

"Perhaps," Finn said with a wave of his hand.

"Finn," Colin said. "You're telling him."

"Tell him what?" Logan asked.

Both Colin and Finn looked away from him awkwardly. He tried to catch both of their eyes to no avail. They wouldn't even look in his direction.

"Guys?"

Finn opened his mouth as if to speak only to open and close it several times.

"Logan," Colin started. "Finn found out some …news."

"Rory has a date!" Finn exclaimed before immediately slapping a hand over his mouth. "Shit."

Logan felt faint. No he was nauseous. No he was definitely both. He was having trouble breathing again as well. Rory had a date. She had a date, a date with a man who wasn't him. She had actually been serious when she told him to leave her alone. She actually meant it. Rory was moving on. She wasn't his Ace anymore. She was going to be someone else's.

He could feel tears begin to cloud his vision and his throat tighten up. Now he really couldn't breathe.

He shook his head but both Colin and Finn nodded solemnly.

He cleared his throat but when he spoke his voice was hoarse as though he had been screaming for hours – a feat he really wished he was attempting at the moment. "When?"

"Seven o'clock tonight," Finn whispered his eyes downcast.

Logan glanced at his watch. It was half past. His stomach churned.

"Who?"

Finn hesitated. "Sean Mathers."

Anger flared within him, he could feel his blood boiling, his eyes narrowed. "I'll kill him," he vowed.

-

According to Lorelai as this date with Sean was a rebound Rory was allowed to make irrational and probably foolish decisions. And make them she was.

He had taken her to the Ritz for dinner – dim lighting, isolated tables and a bottle of Champagne – romantic atmosphere at its best.

His gentleman actions shone when he pulled out her chair poured her wine and ordered half the menu with her. He was an exceptional conversationalist, nothing compared to Logan, her mother or herself but he was up there. He was able to follow her tangled trains of thoughts with only the slightest amount of hesitation. She had to smile at that. His face would morph into one of amused bemuse before he came up with a retort.

Rory couldn't pinpoint the exact glass of Champagne that made her decision but she was sure it was around number twelve or fourteen but when Sean slyly asked her if she wanted to head upstairs she readily accepted.

-

Logan didn't head off to kill the man who was trying to steal his girl but he did proceed to the pub with Finn and Colin for a night of frivolous drinking to put his mind at ease.

"You know," Logan said more than a little inebriated, "she was right."

Colin shot him a confused look. "Who was right?"

"_Her."_

"Rory?"

Logan nodded and knocked back the rest of his drink. He poured himself another one from the half empty bottle on the table in front of him. "This, _this,"_ he emphasized, "Is all I am."

"Mate," Finn drawled, "if you want us to comprehend anything you're saying try speaking coherently."

"He can't!" Colin laughed. "He's already completely plastered!"

"Sure he can," Finn insisted. "Like the little engine that could. 'I think I can, I think I can, I think I can.'"

Logan ignored his friends and finished off another drink.

She _had_ been right. She always was. He was all about drinking and partying. He was going to coast through life. Coast into a life he didn't know if he wanted but was too afraid to fight it anyway. He was going to grow up and become his father: a man he couldn't stand, cruel and manipulative. He would become what he always hated and feared. But it was unfortunately inevitable – especially without her to keep him in place. He would drift further.

But Rory, Ace, she will work her ass off until she succeeded and he knew she would have it any other way. In order for Rory to feel like she truly accomplished something it had to be done by her and her alone without the help of her last name or whom she was dating. _She_ would do it

He truly admired her.

He really hated that at the moment.

Another drink made its way down his throat. He didn't even feel the burning sensation anymore. He was numb.

He had lost her.

He reached for he bottle again.

His only consolation was in a few short months he would be three thousand miles away from any reminder of her.

"Logan," Colin said suddenly reaching out and grabbing his arm. "Are you alright, buddy? You've gotten really pale."

"Fine," he slurred.

His eyelids drooped and he felt his world whirl.

"Logan!"

-

Rory lay, wrapped up in his arms, her heart pounding and her mind in uproar.

"Oh God," she whispered. "Shit."

Next to her she felt Sean sit up. "What?"

"No."

She should have been more careful. She should have stayed sober.

"Oh o," she said again this time jumping up and frantically pulling her clothes on.

"Rory! Calm down," Sean said reaching out to her. "I'm sorry! We went to fast. Rory! Wait."

She already had her hand on the door but she stopped nonetheless. He had rushed after her wearing nothing but the bed sheet around his waist.

"What can I do to make this right?" he practically begged. "Name it! Rory please, let me make it right again!"

Rory shook her head sadly, tears filling her eyes. "You can't," she croaked.

He looked at her, a defeated expression crossing his face. "Why not?"

"You're not Logan." With that said she flew from the room, into the elevator and out of the building, the only sound was that of her cell phone ringing.

-

A/N: Okay, not as good as my last chapter I don't think but still pretty good I hope.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just want to say that I am not a doctor so facts in this chapter may not be accurate. Forgive me?

Classic

Chapter 11

Rory strode through the stark white corridors of the Yale New Haven Hospital still clad in her dishevelled dress with a look of great determination on her face. She walked straight into the Emergency Room which was in a bustle of activity it was TBS there – never a dull moment. She came upon a Nurses' Station right inside.

"Excuse me," Rory said tensely to a woman sitting behind the counter. "I'm here to pick up three guys, they remind you of the stooges?"

The woman opened her mouth to respond when they heard the unmistakeable sound of a slap.

"Ow, love," an Australian voice said, "what was that for."

"Never mind," Rory said to the woman. "I found them."

The nurse shot Rory a sympathetic smile. "Have fun."

There was no mistaking that Australian accent. It was Finn, no doubt hitting on some unsuspecting but strong will nurse.

She rounded a corner and there was Finn, leaning against another Nurses' station counter smiling charmingly at the nurses apparently unfazed by the rejection not two minutes earlier. Colin was sitting and it appeared to be in deep thought.

She was angry there was no doubt about that. She couldn't believe they would be this irresponsible. The trouble they had cause – that he had caused – was expected from middle schoolers who got a hold of the key to their parent's liquor cabinet but not from them.

Colin jumped to his feet the moment he saw her, "Rory," he said. "I am so sorry we had to call—"

Rory held up her hand. "I don't want to hear it." She looked around the corridor. "Where is he?"

Colin pointed to the room behind her. "They wanted to keep him from moving too much."

She nodded. "Get him ready. I'll just have a quick word with the doctor."

She didn't wait for an answer she just walked straight over to where Finn was flirting and asked who Logan Huntzberger's doctor had been. The kind nurse pointed a balding man out. Rory thanked the woman and headed over to the doctor.

"Excuse me, sir," she said. "You were Logan Huntzberger's doctor, correct?"

The man nodded, taken aback by her abruptness.

"I just need to know if there is something I need to know about his condition?"

"Just keep him hydrated. He'll most probably spend the better part of tonight vomiting so be sure to have a lot of water on hand," the doctor told her. "It was just a little too much to drink."

"A little?" Rory said in disbelief. "They never just drink 'a little.'"

The doctor chuckled. "It seems he didn't have anything to eat today so the alcohol hit him a lot harder than usual. He'll be weak for a few days. It'll be almost like getting over the flu. Don't feed him anything too heavy. Start with soup, maybe some crackers and when he feels up to it some toast."

What did she look like? His mother?

"Thank you, doctor," Rory said politely.

She turned around and saw Finn still flirting and Colin supporting Logan. It was time for her to once again play Bo Peep for her heard of sheep.

"Let's go," she said and started walking out. "I said, 'let's go,' Finn!"

She didn't wait to see if they were following. She, quite frankly, did not care.

-

She looked down on him, her expression halfway between disgust and pity. He was sprawled chaotically on her couch. She could have brought him back to his dorm room and left Colin to fend for him and no matter how much she wished she could do that, she couldn't. So she had brought both him and Colin back home with her and Finn.

He looked pale and weak: pathetic. But then, why did she care?

After she had sent Colin and Finn to bed she had turned to the third stooge. Rory didn't know why she just didn't leave and go to bed but she stayed. She carefully removed his coat and shoes. She placed a pillow under his head and a blanket over his body. On the coffee table she had a bottle of water and Aspirin.

He had not yet been completely coherent so she wasn't even sure if he knew she was taking care of him or if he even cared that she was.

Rory was snapped out of her thoughts as Logan gave a loud groan and curled into a tight ball. She knew what was coming before it happened. Logan sat up quickly, one hand going to his stomach the other to his mouth. She pointed a lazy finger in the direction of the bathroom as she saw him look around the room frantically.

She couldn't help the wave of sympathy that rushed over her as she heard the sounds of Logan retching. Sighing she grabbed the water bottle and followed him into the bathroom. She knew he hated it when he was sick whether it was a simple cold or the flu. He didn't like to admit that something could hurt him; he liked to think he was invincible. She shook her head at that thought.

He was practically hugging the porcelain God when she entered. He had finished vomiting by this time but she could still see his shoulders shaking as he coughed and spluttered attempting to get any remains out.

She knelt down next to him and started rubbing circles on his back. He jumped at the contact.

"Go away," he muttered. "Please, just go. I'm fine."

She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Here," she said handing him the bottle of water. "The doctor told me to keep you hydrated."

He didn't move from his position he simply opened one of his hands slowly. She placed the bottle there.

"Rory, I—" he had began but was interrupted as a wave of nausea over came him.

"That's sort of like a thank you but different," Rory said as she began rubbing his back again.

Logan clutched tightly at his stomach as he moaned in pain. Rory could have sworn she heard him whisper, "Make it stop."

He began coughing and heaving but nothing was coming out. She heard him gasp and whimper.

"It hurts," he snivelled. She saw a few tears escape his eyes but there was nothing she could do. They had to wait it out.

Seeing Logan as he currently was, was breaking Rory's heart. She was still angry with him but she couldn't bring herself to yell at him while he was like this.

To her he looked almost defeated.

-

Morning dawned. Logan was currently sleeping soundly on the bathroom floor and Rory was still wide-awake. She couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. Not even on the couch. Every time she went to lie down she thought she heard noises coming from the bathroom but when she would check on Logan he was always fast asleep.

Thus began her night of pacing by the bathroom door, of sitting on the floor next to him running her hands through his hair, of sitting on the couch pretending to read while really listening for sounds coming from the bathroom.

She was still wearing her dress from her date with Sean. She was angry about that too. Not only because she slept with him but also because she regretted it. Why was Logan able to do the same thing and not regret it? She didn't think it was fair. And now here she was taking care of Logan after she spent the night with another man. Was she trying to balance her conscience? Was this her way to redeem herself?

She needed coffee. She needed to calm down. She paused on her way to the kitchen. Oh she needed a lot of coffee.

As she flipped the switch on Timothy she heard a soft knock at the door as though the person on the other side were unsure.

Curious, Rory answered the door.

"Sean?" She said in disbelief.

Not wanting to wake anyone in the house she stepped onto the porch and closed the door.

-

Logan frowned as he awoke. He was lying face down on spotless white ceramic tiles. They felt cool to the touch. He was thankful for that as he felt he could fry an egg on his forehead, he moved his head so his cheek was flat against the tiles. It felt good.

He groaned though as he remembered how he got to where he was. It all started and ended with Rory Gilmore. Who else could make him fall to pieces like he was?

She had gone on a date. He had gone to the pub and drank and drank before he drank some more. Then things got fuzzy but he remembered waking to be sick and his Ace comforting him.

A small smile made its way onto his face but it disappeared almost as soon as it appeared.

He heard a door open and Rory say, "Sean."

The small repair his heart had just made shattered.


	12. Chapter 12

Classic

Chapter 12

He knew it was wrong but he had to know. It was killing him the sharp pains that were stabbing his heart. He would even go as far as to say he was ashamed of what he was doing but that didn't stop him form crouching near a window he had cracked open slightly to hear the conversation going on outside. He just had to know.

She had her arms wrapped around her small frame shielding herself from the harsh winter. "What are you doing here, Sean?" she asked. Logan noticed she was keeping a safe distance away from him. It gave him some hope.

Sean looked uncomfortable. He was wearing dishevelled clothes and he kept running his hands through his already tousled hair. "Last night after you left, I couldn't sleep," he admitted. "I want to, no, I need to apologise. We went too fast. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I need you to believe that I hadn't planned on that happening."

"Sean," Rory said, she didn't sound angry to Logan, it was quite the contrary, actually, she sounded almost sympathetic.

"No, Rory," he said. "Let e get this out."

Rory nodded and said nothing but waited from Sean to continue.

"Last night I honestly had no intention of even trying to seduce you, really I didn't" he told her sounding sincere but his comment made Logan's blood boiled. He was able to figure out what had happened during the date.

"I mean," Sean, continued, "it was our first date. I didn't want to rush anything. I know you aren't that kind of girl. I like that about you. And when it happened and you said it was a mistake, I freaked." Logan couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, his first grin in a long time.

"Look, Sean," Rory said, "you're a nice guy but—"

"I want to make it up to you, Rory," Sean was now saying. "Some place casual, this time, no alcohol. Maybe for our first date we should have just stuck to coffee, huh?" he said with a sheepish smile.

Rory gave a small laugh. "Yeah, maybe we should have."

"So," he said, "is there any possibility of me getting a second shot?"

Logan froze. He stopped breathing. He was visibly shaking. It was the moment of truth. Rory opened her mouth and—

"_Hem hem_," someone cleared their throat and Logan jumped.

Colin was standing behind him with his arms crossed. "Its not nice to eavesdrop, Logan" Colin said casually.

Logan felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. "Right," he said quickly and moved away from the window and sat at the kitchen table.

Logan remained silent as they sat waiting. He was straining his ears to hear what was going on outside. He could hear the occasional mumble but he couldn't make out an actual word. His mind was able to come up with a few scenarios that could be playing out. Each made his head hurt worse than it already did.

It was a few minutes that felt excruciatingly long to Logan before Rory walked through the front door a small smile on her face.

She walked straight into the kitchen without even glancing at Logan not even to flash him a dirty look. It was enough to make any man squirm. As she moved about the kitchen Logan kept his gaze on the table in front of him only to look up when a plate of toast was placed in front of him with a bottle of water and some Aspirin.

She kept her voice low as not to startle him as she inquired, "you feeling any better this morning?"

He nodded. He couldn't help but think the lack of hostility towards him was a good sign. "Thank you," he said softly.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment before she replied with, "you're welcome."

"You know," Colin, said, "I think I'm going to go home."

"Are you sure Colin?" Rory asked ever the polite one. "You're more than welcome to stay."

Colin shot her a smile. "I think you have your hands full enough with Finn and Logan to watch over. Anyway, I have a class soon."

Panic suddenly filled Rory's eyes. "Oh crap!" she said. "Its Monday!"

Colin laughed. "Why, yes Rory it is. I knew if you put your mind to it you could finally learn the days of the week."

"Stop confusing me with Finn, Colin."

Colin laughed. "Later, Reporter Girl."

"Bye, Col," she said to his retreating back.

Logan watched the exchange with interest. It still amazed him how well she interacted with his friends. She had captured their hearts as well as his.

Rory moved back into the kitchen and started to brew coffee. Logan's eyes followed her every move as she opened a cabinet and reached to pull out a mug. The dress she was wearing lifted slightly to reveal a piece of the porcelain skin of her thigh. He swallowed.

"Logan!"

His head snapped up from her thighs to her face. "Sorry."

"You spaced out," she told him. "I was just asking if you wanted a coffee." She pointed towards the now ready coffee.

He shook his head slowly. "No, thank you."

Apparently she hadn't noticed where his eyes had been staring.

She took her cup of coffee and sat across from him. Her gaze was piercing but it wasn't judging. She looked almost concerned.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got drunk," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I know you, Logan," she said. "You never drink that much. Something must have happened. Was it your father?"

He shook his head. He didn't want to tell her but he knew she would find a way to get it out of him She always knew.

"Is it school?" she probed.

Again he shook his head.

"Okay," she said. "So it wasn't your father or school. Are you fighting with Finn or Colin? Is that why Colin left?"

Once again all he gave was a shake of his head.

"Eat your toast, Logan," she instructed. "You threw up a lot last night. You need to get something in your stomach."

He nodded and ripped a small piece of toast off and put it into his mouth. He chewed slowly, almost experimentally. He swallowed almost expecting to make a mad dash to the bathroom. It didn't come.

"Is everything alright with Honor? Your mother?" She asked.

He nodded.

"You really scared me last night, Logan," she admitted to him. "I had never seen you like that before and I never want to see you like that again."

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Just don't do that to me again."

"No," he said, his voice was more confident now. "I'm sorry."

He was no longer talking about last night's incident and he knew she knew that.

"Not now, Logan," she said. Her tone was final. "What happened last night?"

"Are you going to see him again?" He didn't know what possessed him to ask her that. He bit his tongue. Shit.

"Ah," she said knowingly. "Is that what it was about?"

He couldn't meet her eye.

"You broke up with me," she said slowly. "I'm allowed to date now."

"Did you have sex with him?" he asked. He needed to know. Maybe he had misinterpreted the conversation he heard.

"Logan…" she said clearly not wanting to have this discussion.

"Did you?" he asked again.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked, she shook her head in dismay. "You've been dating other people and sleeping with them. Why can't I?"

He knew she had a point and he knew he was being a hypocrite but it was still hurting him.

"You don't understand," he tried.

"You're right," she said. She was getting angry, he knew. "Maybe, we should get Honor over here and have her explain it to me?"

He sucked in a breath. "Ouch," he said quietly. "I guess I deserve that."

"You guess?"

"Okay," he consented. "I deserved that."

"Yes," she said. "You did. That was low, even for you."

He knew she was right. When he had told Honor they had broken up he was still angry but now that he though about it he wasn't sure if he was angry with her or himself.

"Why does it make you so angry that I started to date again," she asked after a moment's silence.

He shrugged.

"Logan," she cautioned.

"Because," he said heavily, "it means that I don't have a chance anymore."

"And whose fault it that?"

"I know its mine."

"Especially since you started to date again right after our break up."

He looked at her hoping the regret he felt would show on his face. "I didn't know what else to do."

"So you started to shack up with every girl on campus again? I'm sure they were all ecstatic you were back on the market, weren't they?"

"Rory…" he pleaded. He knew he screwed up he didn't need her to remind him. He knew.

"Why did you act like you did the night Jess came?" she asked. The question stumped him. He didn't think she would ask about that. He hoped she wouldn't. "That wasn't you that night."

He nodded, agreeing. He had been upset that night. And drunk. Two things that didn't mix well with Logan already but sprinkle on the raging jealously he had felt, it was enough to cause disaster. Logan knew that if he ever wanted another chance with Rory he had to be honest, brutally honest. He needed to confess.

"Remember how I told you 'come June, my life is over'?" he asked.

She nodded. "How could I forget?"

He ignored her jibe. "In June," he said. "Right after I graduate, my dad is sending me to work at one of his papers for a year."

Rory frowned. "You always knew he would make you work for him. Why would it start to bother you now?"

"In London," he finished as though she hadn't interrupted him.

"Ontario?" she asked hopefully.

"England. As in three thousand miles away from home, away from you."

"Oh."

"When I saw you with Jason"

"Jess."

"When I saw you with _Jess_ I had already been beyond angry," he confessed, "add your ex-boyfriend, jealously and one too many drinks and well…this happens. I was faced with losing you then to _Jess _or in June to my father. When Honor and I spoke at Thanksgiving I was still beyond angry. I told her we broke up and honestly after that blow up we had at the pub that night I figured I had already lost you. At that point I thought it would be best if we didn't see each other. I thought it would be easier. You weren't at Yale so I didn't have to see you everyday. I thought it would help me forget you so that when I got shipped overseas it wouldn't be as bad. I was wrong, Rory."

He looked over her face trying to find out what she was thinking but her face was impassive.

"When I found out you were coming back to Yale I started to see the other girls. I thought if I could distract myself with them I wouldn't think about you. Once again, I was wrong. I thought about you constantly. I can't forget you Rory. I can't and I won't. There is no way I'd let myself."

"Rory, that day, when my father told me about the plans for London, the only thing I could think about was leaving you for a whole year. What was I supposed to do with my Ace? I still don't know. Look at me Rory! Look what I've already been reduced to and its all my fault, I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that without you I'm nothing. Worthess. Just another rich kid. I guess you were right about me all along, huh?" He tried to let out a chuckle.

"It took you three months to tell me this." It wasn't a question, she was just stating a fact but it was still a shard of glass right through his heart.

"I know I don't deserve it and if I were you I wouldn't but I want a second chance. I need it. I need to prove to you that I can be the guy for you. That I can treat you right, because I can. I just need a chance to." He knew he was begging and he knew if he needed to he would be crawling on his knee in an instant. "If you have any fond feelings for me left at all, you'll give me a chance. Please, Ace."

She bit her lip.

"One more chance, Ace. Dinner, coffee, ice cream even though its winter. Anything. Just let me have the chance. One chance. If it goes bad I'll leave you alone. I promise just give me the chance."

There was a determined glint in her eyes now.

"Pouring your heart out now still doesn't make up for your behaviour," she told him sternly.

"I know it doesn't," he assured her. "And I'll make it up to you. I will. I promise you, I will."

"You have no idea how much you've hurt me do you?" she asked.

"Does it feel like there is a great big gapping void where your heart used to be?" he asked. "'Cause I know how that feels like."

"I don't know," she said, "I really don't know if I can give you another chance."

He didn't say anything.

"There is always the possibility that if I give you another shot you will just shatter my heart again."

So there was a possibility that she wanted to give him another chance.

"I won't hurt you."

"You might."

"No," he said adamantly, "I couldn't hurt you. Not again. I would never forgive myself."

She shook her head but he could see her barriers weakening.

"You don't have to make your decision now, Ace. Just promise you will think about it."

She looked at him. Her expression no longer wanted to make him go hide and punish himself.

She nodded.

-

"Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"You'll never believe the night I had," Rory, said not even bothering with a proper greeting.

-

A/N: So it only took twelve chapters but Logan and Rory finally had a chat. Progress, I think.


End file.
